Trading Hearts
by mmcnmb1
Summary: A collection of valentines day shorts. Each chapter is another story and another ship.
1. Chapter 1

Ochako paces back and forth in her room, a hand placed beneath her chin as she ponders.

"Maybe a stuffed All Might?" Tsuyu croaks from Ochako's bed.

"What about a bouquet of flowers?" Mina suggests, draped across Tsuyu's lap. "Midoriya seems like a flower guy."

"Hm, candy?" Hagakure suggests, blue striped shirt standing out from Ochako's pink sheets. "If you want to go classic that is."

"But this is Midoriya!" Ochako throws her hands in the air. "I can't do something so simple. He deserves more."

"And whatever you give him I'm sure he'll love it." Tsuyu says, blinking at Ochako.

"Yeah and if he doesn't we can tackle him and force him to like it!" Hagakure cheers, Mina joining her.

"Yeah! Even if he could probably just bench press all of us, we'll fight for you!" Mina curls her hand into a fist, grinning maniacally.

"No need to do that, really." Ochako smiles. "I'll be fine. I just gotta find the perfect gift for valentines."

"Admit it Ura your only worrying because you're in love." Mina drawls, grinning as Ochako rounds on the pink girl with a strong blush.

"I am not!" Ochako snaps, knowing she was only encouraging them.

Tsuyu tilts her head, and Uraraka can feel Hagakure staring at her in disbelief. She begrudgingly backtracks, pressing her forefingers together. "I wouldn't use love, but I do… like him, a lot."

"It's not hard to see." Tsuyu notes, and Ochako gives her a deadpan stare. "Both of you are look at each other the same way."

"Like they hung the stars in the sky." Mina sighs wistfully. "Wish I could find me someone who looks at me like Midoriya looks at you."

Uraraka glares at the both of them, hating the way her heart picked up at the thought of Midoriya liking her back. No- both of them have other things to focus on, she knows this. All she wants is to give him the best valentines gift she can. Then, she remembers something that Tsuyu had told her a few weeks ago, and she lunges at the chance to change the subject. "So, Tsuyu. Weren't you talking about getting a certain special someone a valentine telling them how you feel?" Tsuyu freezes as Ochako gives a pointed glance to the pink haired girl laying across her legs.

"Oh my gosh!" Mina squeals, scrambling to sit herself on her hands. "Tsuyu has a crush? You've got to tell us who it is!"

Tsuyu looks away from Mina, and Ochako grins when she sees a blush line Tsuyu's face. "I would rather not."

"Aw." Hagakure sighs. Mina echoing the sympathy with a frown.

At last, Ochako has a minute to compose herself and once again turn over the idea mentally.

She can find the perfect gift, eventually.

"Happy Valentines Day Deku!" Ochako says cheerily, handing her wrapped gift to him. It's just after school, and the two of them are walking to the same train station. Iida would normally be with them, but he said he had business to handle. Business that definitely involved Todoroki, if Ochako was guessing.

"T-thank you Uraraka." Midoriya bows slightly as he takes it, red tinting his cheeks. He reaches behind him with his free hand. "I- uh- I got you something to. I h-hope you like it."

Uraraka eyes widen, not that she hadn't been expecting something from Midoriya- this was Midoriya for All Might's sake, of course he would get his friends something- but she certainly wasn't expecting the bag, purple with stripes, to be held out.

"Thank you Deku." Ochako says. "You didn't have to get me anything fancy."

"O-oh it isn't really that fancy." Midoriya chuckles weakly, staring at the ground. "I just saw it and… thought of y-you."

"Open at the same time?" Ochako suggests, and Midoriya nods.

For a moment there's only the sound of paper being torn and tissue paper being shuffled through. Ochako gasps when she reveals a thick scarf, a light brown with pink swirls. She hears Midoriya do the same as he opens his gift, a thick notebook, the cover with miniature versions of some of the most popular- save Endeavor, Ochako had covered his picture with a sticker of Aizawa because nobody in their class really wants to look at Endeavor by now.

"H-how did you know I needed a new one?" Midoriya asks, and something in Ochako crumbles at his soft smile as he touches the cover of the notebook carefully.

"I saw it and thought of you." Ochako repeats his answer, and she's being honest. She came across it in a supermarket, on the verge of giving into Hagkure's suggestion of just getting candy. But the notebook had just screamed Midoriya at her.

"Thanks." Midoriya says, and Ochako almost has to look away from how bright his smile is.

"Thanks for the scarf too." Ochako wraps her knew article around her neck, feeling the soft fabric against her skin.

"N-no problem." Izuku says, putting his arms in front of as if to ward off her gratitude. Ochako pauses for a moment, then follows what her heart is telling her to do.

Midoriya freezes as she wraps her arms around him, hugging him tightly. His hands are poking into her stomach for a moment, but soon he accommodates for her, tentatively bringing his arms to rest against her lower back.

"I mean it Midoriya." Ochako says, abandoning her nickname for him as she squeezes him harder. Soon the hug is being returned full force, Midoriya trembling slightly.

Ochako can feel the warmth of their hug, seeping into her soul and spreading to every inch of her. She can feel Midoriya's hands against her back, and she knows there's no one else she would have rather fell in love with.

* * *

 **Look Ochako's a good friend and I love her. Also I want more fics of the girls interacting.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Whispers *my glasses son needs more appreciation I love him so much***

* * *

Tenya looks at his hands as he sits on the edge of his bed. He keeps turning over the same thought in his mind, but he can never think of the right place, the right time, the right atmosphere for it.

On the sheets beside him sits a pink rose, a little crinkled from having been in his bag for the entirety of the day, but not too much worse for the wear. Tenya is glad of that fact- he can't have anything going wrong more than it already has.

If Uraraka were in his dorm with him right now, she'd probably say the exact opposite, Tenya recalls with a smile. He honestly doesn't know if he would have made it this far without her encouragement. He is going to be sure to get her something else in return for her efforts, besides for the chocolate he gave her, along with everyone else in his class, this morning.

Now if Tenya can just stop wasting that support.

It's not like he hadn't tried to get Midoriya alone, he's been trying to do that all day. But whenever he tries, something else comes up and stops him. It ranges from Bakugou's usual temper to Kaminari almost short circuiting the entire campus after he tried to prove his love to Kirishima and Sero by putting a fork in the electrical socket. That headache still lingers in Tenya's mind as well.

Iida picks up the rose, mentally repeating the speech he had prepared for Midoriya days before. He has a need to be prepared, for this more than anything. Because at this point he's so lost in his feelings he's having a hard time keeping them inside. A brush of fingers to the way Midoriya's eyes shined with pride with any small victory, all of it set Tenya's heart aflame. He can't stop the way his cheeks warm, or the stuttur that always appears around Midoriya. Any day now the freckled boy is going to notice, Uraraka had just convinced Tenya to confess on his own terms.

Then Tenya realizes something critical, that Midoriya should be back from the grocery trip with Tsuyu, and most likely in his room now. Iida isn't going to get a better opportunity than this.

Tenya looks at the rose, the green in its stem reminding him of the shades of Midoriya's hair and the way the shadows deepen when sunlight dapples against his strands. With that, his mind is set. Now is the time, he can feel it.

Tenya stands, holding his head high as he marches to the door. He opens it, grinning, only to freeze when a mop of green hair jumps.

"I-Iida!" Midoriya edges backwards, his hands tucked behind his back. "H-hi."

"H-hello Midoriya." Tenya greets, wondering what he had been doing outside Tenya's door. "Did you need something?"

"I- uh- um- actually- um." Midoriya bites his lip, eyes flickering to random points on the floor. Midoriya takes in a deep breath, straightening himself. "I- I- I wanted to give y-you this but you don't have to accept it as anything but a gift between friends and it's really not that big of a deal even though I feel like I'm making it a big deal by doing this and it's really, really not. But I couldn't really think of any excuse to give this to you besides for repaying the chocolate- thank you again for that they were delicious- even though I was really hoping you might maybe come out with me later? Not as in later later, but more as in Friday later because I know you wouldn't want to do anything big on a school night where it might disrupt our studies and I agree. Honestly I- oh, I'll just- shut myself up now, I'm sorry."

Midoriya looks to the ground again, face twisting in a way that Tenya can't stand. "I don't mind Midoriya." Tenya reassures him, and Midoriya looks up hopefully. "Although I'm sorry if I didn't catch everything you said. In all honesty, I only understood the first part."

"O-oh." Midoriya deflates slightly, but smiles wide. "H-here. I j-just wanted to give this to you." Midoriya takes his hands out from behind his back, revealing a heart shaped plush, with the words 'Be Mine' sewed onto the front in pink calligraphy.

Tenya stares at it for a moment, slacked jawed as he takes it into his free hand. He glances at the writing, and then back to Midoriya, wondering if this meant what he thought it meant. Midoriya nods, understanding Tenya as he always does, a deep blush painting his ears and face.

"I- I actually was on my way to give this to you." Tenya admits, holding out the rose. Midoriya hesitates for a moment, eyes blown wide in disbelief. Tenya pushes the flower closer, and Midoriya accepts it. "If you wouldn't mind… I would be honored to ask you to possibly come out with me this weekend?"

Tenya's face most certainly matches Midoriya's at this point, but he can't find it in himself to care right now, not with the way Midoriya is beaming at him as he slowly nods his head.

"Just to be clear," Iida adds nervously. "I meant that as in a date-like context. I like you Midoriya, more than I've ever liked anyone."

Midoriya giggles at him, and for a moment Tenya fears he may have messed everything up. "Sorry, I'm not laughing at you, I- you're- uh- adorable. And I really really like you too Iida."

"Tenya." Tents corrects on instinct, both him and Izuku flushing deeper.

"O-only if you call me Izuku." Midoriya- now Izuku replies.

"Of course." Iida agrees, looking into the emerald spheres that are Midor- Izuku's eyes.

Yes, Iida decides, Uraraka really does need a thank you gift.

* * *

 **Izuku was absolutely standing outside Iida's door for ten minutes (after Uraraka shoved him there) debating how he would flee the country when Iida said no.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I would die for Kirishima, I love him so much. I see him as a nervous child also, he's just better at hiding it most the time.**

* * *

Eijirou looks down at his hands, looking at the handmade card with a frown on his face. What if Midoriya didn't like it? Maybe he should have just stuck to chocolate instead, but that's what everybody gives for Valentines Day. Eijirou is hoping that the card, plus what's written inside, will be enough to convince Midoriya to give him a chance.

Eijirou steps into the classroom, sighing when he realizes that Midoriya isn't here yet. He takes his seat instead of wandering over to Sero's desk as usual, fiddling with the card in his hands. Sero, Mina, and Kaminari see him though, and give each other matching grins before huddling around Eijirou's desk.

"Did you see him yet?" Mina whispers excitedly, flashing him a grin.

Eijirou ducks his head, a blush rising to his cheeks as he mumbles. "Not yet."

"You can't avoid him this time." Sero warns with a smile. "You lost the bet."

"I know." Eijirou groans, he never should have made that bet, not when he was up against Mina in bs. No one can beat Mina's poker face. "I'll get to it...eventually."

"C'mon dude it's better to just talk to your crush anyways. Just let him know how you feel." Kaminari says, nodding his head sagely.

"Coming from the guy who hasn't had a date in his entire life." Jirou snorts as she walks by to her own desk.

Kaminari gives a scandalized gasp. "I resent that."

"Doesn't mean it's not true." Jirou shoots back, putting in a pair of headphones.

Kaminari looks to the three of them, as if asking for support. Sero shrugs, and Mina mutters, "Well she's not wrong."

"I can't believe this betrayal. I turn to you for support and this is what I get." Kaminari whines, turning to Eijirou.

Eijirou raises an eyebrow. "Have you had a date?"

"Just because everyone i've asked has said no doesn't mean anything." Kaminari pouts, sticking his nose up in the air. "All of you are just nonbelievers."

"Even if Kaminari is a desperate bi, its good that your finally going to talk to him." Sero says, ignoring Kaminari's scandalized gasp. "The worst he can do is say no."

"Yeah," Kirishima puts his head in his arms. "it is."

"Hey," Mina puts a hand on Eijirou's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure no one could say no to you. You are literally sunshine incarnate and if you could see the way Midoriya looks at you you would have asked him out months ago."

"Seriously, she's right." Kaminari adds, but Eijirou can only hear Midoriya's melodic chuckle as he walks into the classroom behind Uraraka and Iida.

"Go get him!" Mina hisses, nudging Kirishima's shoulder.

"He's still talking to Uraraka and Iida, I can't just go over there." Eijirou says back, his hand tightening around the card.

"Dude he's always with them, I'm sure they won't mind." Sero retorts, poking Eijirou's head. "You can't make excuses forever."

"I know, I know, but…" Eijirou sighs, glancing in Midoriya's direction. The freckled boy was grinning to something that Iida said, leaning against his desk.

"Come on shitty hair!" Bakugou's huff snaps Eijirou out of his stupor. Before he can do anything, Bakugou has shoved past Mina and Sero to grab Eijirou from the collar of his shirt and pull him up to his feet. With a shove in Midoriya's direction, Bakugou snarls, "I don't want to have to watch the two of you pine for any longer."

Eijirou freezes, acutely aware that Midoriya has turned to him, along with the rest of his classmates that are in the room. He gulps, clutching the letter as he nervously steps around the row of desks. Once he reaches Midoriya he takes in a deep breath, and shoves the card forward.

"Happy Valentines Day Midoriya." Eijirou waits with bated breath as Midoriya takes the letter from his hands and examines it with care. Uraraka is jumping in the background, and even Iida has a grin on his face. Eijirou hopes that they mean what he assumes they mean.

"Kirishima, I- I-" Midoriya looks up at him with wide eyes, and then sniffles.

"Midoriya!" Kirishima exclaims, wondering if he should keep his hands to himself or give Midoriya a hug. He can deal with his own heart later. "It's okay, I didn't exactly think you'd like me back. I can just take the letter back."

"No!" Midoriya leans back. "T-that's not it." Midoriya looks at the ground, cheeks turning a bright red. "T-this is super sweet and wonderful and I didn't really think you would ever give me something like this, and of course I like you you're kind and smart and amazing. I just don't know what to say." Midoriya stops himself, his blush extending to his ears. Kirishima thinks he could look at that all day, if his mind wasn't stuck repeating the words 'I like you.'

Midoriya turns to fish something out of his backpack. As he does, Uraraka gives him a thumbs up followed by a glare that says a shovel talk is definitely coming later.

"I- uh- here you go." Midoriya holds a delicately wrapped box in his hands, holding it out.

Kirishima stares at it for a moment, speechless. Midoriya backtracks. "I know it's not anything as sweet as your letter but I couldn't really find anything that I knew for sure you would like."

"Are you kidding?" Kirishima says, grabbing the box of chocolates. "I love chocolate!"

When Midoriya still looks unsure, Kirishima continues. "Seriously, it's great."

"That's good then." Midoriya smiles softly, and Kirishima swears he falls even further down from that smile alone.

"Hey- uh- would you like to maybe go out after school today?" Kirishima takes the risk, grinning as Midoriya's smile grows wider.

In the background, Mina, Sero, and Kaminari cheer, but all Kirishima can see is the way Midoriya's eyes shine as he nods yes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Iidamomo is a good pairing fight me.**

* * *

"Here!" Iida bows, swallowing down the nerves that have reappeared after spending the entire day twisting around inside his gut. Only growing every time he imagined this scene. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Yaoyorozu looks at him with wide eyes and a pink tint to her cheeks, but Iida doesn't dare assume anything past shocked gratitude even as she takes the flowers and chocolate. He hopes she likes them, he tried to pick out flowers according to her preference, but the bouquet of tulips, irises, and ivy strands may have been too much.

"Thank you Iida." Yaoyorozu says, returning his bow.

"No, no Yaoyorozu. It is the least I can do for all the help you give me." Tenya hopes that his cheeks aren't as red as they feel; he doesn't think he could take it if Yaoyorozu rejected him after she discovered his real feelings. Much better to keep them under the surface for now.

"You've helped me quite a bit as well," Yaoyorozu looks troubled, her eyes sweeping the empty school hallway as if she's looking for something. "I just wished I could give you something in return for these."

"There is always White Day, but only if you truly want to." Tenya reassures her, knowing full well he could never be disappointed as long as she considered him at least as a friend. "Don't feel obligated to repay me."

"Still, this was very thoughtful." Yaoyorozu replies easily, her face scrunching up as she sunk into deeper thought. Suddenly her eyes snap open wide, glimmering with light as a grin grew on her face. Tenya finds himself returning her smile before he can stop himself, not as if he wanted to, but it's a little scary how easily she can make him smile.

Yaoyorozu shifts the chocolate and flowers onto one arm, pulling down the sleeve of her uniform. Her skin glows with a soft light as she pulls out a- a- a- a pair of glasses.

"Just in case those break. Although I assumed you were at an average prescription, is that good?" Yaoyorozu explains as she hands over the glasses. "I know I shouldn't be using my quirk like this but...it should be okay to let it slide this one time."

Tenya hums in agreement as he accepts the glasses, turning their small, black frame with his fingers, marvelling them. "That should work just fine. I have to ask though, how do you know what's in prescription glasses?"

"My younger brother wears glasses, he asked me to make them after he kept breaking his." Yaoyorozu chuckles. "He's also the reason I can make this."

Yaoyorozu wrist lights up again, except this time she pulls out a keychain and quickly presses it into Tenya's already open hand. "Take it too, for the flowers." With that, Yaoyorozu turns, speeding away before Iida can think to say anything else.

He looks down at the keychain, and quickly finds his face turning a beet red. The keychain was a simple heart design, only with Tenya's face colored inside the heart, with a tiny caption of "World's Best Valentine."

Tenya's face is steaming at this point, and he raises his free arm to cover it with a groan. He sighs, because in all honesty this is probably just a friend gesture and not a romantic gesture. He shakes his head, whatever it is, he will either have to try and talk to her later tonight in the dorms or tomorrow. Clutching the key chain closer to his chest, he hopes he gets a chance to later tonight.

Momo lets out some garbled noise of frustration the moment she gets out of sight. She can't believe she did that. Iida is going to think she's an idiot, but its not like she's helping her case.

She sighs, trying to calm herself with little success. Her heart is jackhammering in her chest to the point where she can even feel it in her toes, and she knows it will be at least a good ten minutes before she's completely relaxed again. Something about Iida always managed to get her heart up around her sleeves and turn her into a fawning school girl again. Not that she minded that aspect as much, but it would be nice to finally get it under wraps for once.

Regardless, whatever happens, she's sure she can deal with it, in one way or the other. At least Iida would be nice about rejecting her if that is the case, although Yaoyorozu suspected chances of that were low.

She will just have to wait until tomorrow to see.


	5. Chapter 5

Izuku stares blankly at his desk, blinking to make sure he isn't hallucinating. Uraraka squeals in excitement behind him as she spots the desk. The noise of the classmates already in the room with him fades into the background as Izuku continues to stare. A small, folded note sits innocently in the center of his desk, accompanied by a rose.

"You have an admirer!" Uraraka pokes at Izuku's side playfully. Izuku can feel his face heat up as he realizes what this means. Him, Uraraka, and Iida had exchanged Valentine's day candy as they walked into the school, but this is something else entirely. His grip on his backpack tightens as he inches closer.

"We don't know if its an admirer specifically. It could just be someone trying to be nice- although no one else has one of these but it doesn't really make sense for anyone to like me. Mina said she was giving chocolate to everyone so maybe its something like that? We can't just assume someone's motivations this might just be a thank you note for something- not likely but not impossible. Even so-"

Uraraka touches his arm, startling him out of his rambling. She smiles at him, "Don't worry about it Deku, I'm sure whoever gave you the note knows you well enough that whatever happens, it won't be a problem." Uraraka lowers her voice to where even Izuku struggles to hear here. "You never know, it might just be for a certain special _someone_."

Izuku jumps back like he's been burned, frantically shaking his head. "No- not happening- definitely not- don't just say things like that! What if he heard you."

"I hope he did," Uraraka teases, pointing a finger at Izuku's chest. "You gotta get your man sometime Deku. Just trust me."

"That n-note is 100% not from him." Izuku shoots back, risking a glance to Todoroki's desk, where Izuku's classmate was idly watching Iida lecture Kaminari about the importance of proper quirk usage- a way to get back at the blond haired boy for the stunt pulled last night.

"You never know." Uraraka singsongs back, walking over to Izuku's desk to look at the folded paper more closely. "Not until you open it at least."

"M-maybe later." Izuku relents, only to nearly jump out of his skin when Iida's voice sounds from behind him.

"Midoriya, are you going the note that-" Before Iida can finish, Uraraka lunges forward with a shout, her hand closing over his mouth, and sending him floating up.

"Iida, uh, what were you going to-"

"Nothing! He said nothing!" Uraraka exclaims before Izuku can finish, pinning Iida with a stare that told exactly what would happen should he continue.

"I am terribly sorry Midoriya, but I don't know who put that note on your desk." Iida says, adjusting his glasses as he starts to tilt midair.

"Good." Uraraka grins, reaching up to right Iida's position before pressing her fingers together to release him.

"I-" Izuku stops, finding a distinct lack of words. Iida's lies are easy to spot, but Izuku isn't exactly sure he wants to know who gave him that note. Either it's from someone that Izuku will only end up letting down, or it's a joke. Uraraka's suggestion gets squashed and dumped into a corner of his mind- along with all the hopeful dreams of the boy with dual colored eyes and a soft voice- because the chances of that happening are so nonexistent Izuku shouldn't even be wasting his time considering them.

Just as Izuku's mind finally seems to discover what words are again, a familiar snarl sounds from the classroom entrance, followed by Kirishima's cheery voice.

Izuku turns, grabbing the note and rose from his desk and putting them into his bag before they end up inevitably damaged by Kacchan's soon to be tantrum- Izuku did have a large respect for Kirishima as the red haired boy unashamedly shoved a box of chocolates in Bakugou's face, even if it did cause more than a few miniature explosions.

Once Aizawa comes in to quell the mess, Izuku dares to take the note out of his bag with trembling hands. He takes a deep breath. All this note is is words on a piece of paper, he can just read them and move on from there.

 _Dear Midoriya,_

 _Your smiles have always been brighter than any light imaginable._

 _-S._

Izuku expected that to be the end of it. One anonymous note that turns his ears bright red and sends his thoughts into a spiral on who "S" is, and that would be that.

But apparently someone had other plans, because at lunch, there's a pink rose waiting with one expensively wrapped chocolate and another note at his usual seat. Uraraka is having fun prodding and teasing him about it, and Izuku swears that both Iida and Tsuyu are joining in with their heavily masked with politeness or bluntness brand of playful is nonchalant through the ordeal, neither teasing nor encouraging Izuku to find who wrote the does offer a cautious hand an Izuku's back after Izuku nearly coughs up half his lunch while reading this note.

Izuku doesn't even want to imagine who it might be after that note- or rather, he does but he knows not to get his hopes up.

 _Midoriya,_

 _Your eyes hold a special kind of fire, one that builds a person up instead of burning them down. You push me to be a better hero and a better person._

 _-S_

It proves much too hard not to hope.

The next note is taped to his locker in the locker rooms. Izuku glances around once he is done changing and waiting with the rest of the class, hoping to see if any of his classmates- because at this point it had to be one of them- looked suspicious. To his disappointment, everyone looks normal, besides for the sly grin that Sero sends him, but Izuku has a hunch that has to do with the heart patterned tape the note was attached to more than anything else.

Izuku's heart stops as he meets Todoroki's gaze, the other tilting his head in question. Izuku looks away, already knowing that his face was bright red. Can he maybe not make himself look like an idiot every time Todoroki is around? Is that too much to ask?

 _Midoriya,_

 _Thank you for all you've done for me. I can't ever hope to repay it._

 _-S_

Izuku finds a white rose and the final note in his backpack after they get back to the locker rooms and the final bell of the day rings. As the rest of his classmates file out while chatting to one another. Izuku can feel his heart pounding in his chest as he stares down.

 _Midoriya,_

 _If you can, please meet me on the roof of the building after school._

 _-S_

Izuku can feel his hands shaking as he gathers his things. He can't figure out if its from fear or excitement, probably both. Still, he tells Uraraka and Iida he has to stay behind for something, and the two of them let him go with so few questions that Izuku is now twice as sure they're in on this.

Izuku pauses when he's a few steps away from being on the roof though, rethinking his decision. Maybe this is a bad idea. Maybe he's just been grasping at straws. Maybe this is a joke. Maybe this is a person he'll have to go up to and crush their hopes because his heart has long been taken.

Then Izuku remembers how hopeful Uraraka, Iida, and Tsuyu had been. And if he's learned anything with his time here at Yuuei, its that he can trust the friends he's made.

So, with a deep, calming breath, Izuku takes the final steps forwards, squinting as the sun's harsh rays blind him for a moment. When he opens his eyes, he quickly finds the only other person on the roof.

Izuku's breath catches as a breeze swirls around them, picking up strands of white and red hair. A blue eye meets his, followed by the grey, and Izuku prays that he isn't just dreaming.

"Midoriya." Todoroki says, the sun making an almost aura appear around his body. "Thank you for coming."

* * *

 **Enjoy the cliffhanger I was to lazy to write the rest of it :)**


End file.
